Team Seven and the Z Warriors
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Chapter Three: Heavenly Training. The trainign to save the world has begun. Sakura and Gohan train together with Piccolo while Goku and Naruto run down Snake way. Can they finish their training before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

The good-byes were said. Tears have fallen and for one blond he couldn't get his mind off his friend's death. However could he really call him a friend when in fact he hardly knew him? Naruto Uzumaki looked up to see his team mates talking to their sensei.

They didn't notice him. So could Naruto really call them his teammates? He looked at the pink hair preteen that was walking next to Sasuke Uchiha. Her name was Sakura Haruno and like most girls in their graduation class was a fan girl to the emo bastard. He was also shocked to have learned that Sakura was also the youngest in the whole class.

Then there's Sasuke Uchiha. The so called 'rookie of the year'. Sasuke was hell bent to get revenge for the murder of his entire clan. The murderer was none other then Sasuke's elder brother Itachi Uchiha. Naruto frowned when he had heard that. There was no way just one person could kill the entire clan in one night.

Their sensei was none other then Kakashi Hatake, the copy-cat ninja who had grey hair that seemed to defy gravity. He was also the only living member of the fourth Hokage team. Kakashi was trained by the forth Hokage but shortly after a mission the team was disbanded for unknown reasons.

_What's wrong Naru-Chan?_ A soft voiced asked. Naruto had a soft smile on his face. If there was one thing that could make him smile it was Kitsuna. However the smile didn't last as he looked at his team. _Kitsuna, will they always be like this? Will they only see the dead last?_

Kitsuna couldn't answer that question. Naruto would often get depress for time to time. However his so called team mates were ignoring him. _Your brother had really caused a lot of trouble._ Naruto said to her.

He heard laughter from with in. _**Live and suffer human**_. The other voice came from the one that had caused all of this trouble for him since the day he was born. Suddenly there was the sound of something hitting something and Kitsuna yelling at Kyubi. _Shut it, baby brother._ She yelled at him causing something to like a frying pan hitting someone over the head to be heard in Naruto's mind.

While all this was going on no one saw the strange glowing portal that just suddenly appeared before them. The small group of team Seven sudden find them self in a strange new world, with strange new powers and with strange new adventures.

Kidan Yoshilda Presents:  
>Ninja Z Warriors. (Working title.)<p>

Challenge used by Gogeta408  
>Original title: Team Seven: Ki Wielding Ninja.<p>

Author notes:  
>While I don't normally do challenges I have to say I would like to try this one for the simple fact that I need to work on my fights. Now this is a remake of some sorts, I suggest that you read the original first, and while it is not complete it still a good story.<p>

Now before we start there a few things that you need to know.  
>1: Naruto will be Out of character.<br>2: Sakura is not a normal human.  
>3: There will be no bashing.<br>4: I have yet to decide on a pairing but it may lead to Naruto and Sakura, or Sakura and Gohan.  
>5: Since this is an AU the time line between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z will be eight years and not the five that is in cannon.<br>6: If you didn't notice before Naruto has another guest with in him, she will be explained later in the story.  
>7: While six is true this story somewhat shadows my other Naruto fanfic, "Naru: warrior of the Kitsune."<br>(Meaning he has two power sources.)  
>8: Instead of just Minato, Kushina will also be in the story.<br>9: Ages will be different in this story. (See ages for details.  
>10: I, Kidan Yoshilda in no way shape or form own the characters of Naruto, Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z.<p>

Ages:  
>Ninja of the Village hidden in the leaves.<br>Naruto Uzumaki: 12  
>Sasuke Uchiha: 13<br>Sakura Haruno: 10 (See ending notes for details.)  
>Kakashi Hatake: 22 (Can someone please tell me how old he is?)<p>

Z warriors.  
>Son Gohan: 8 (in cannon his is four but this is my story, so please deal with it.)<br>Son Goku: 23 (He was younger then cannon when he face Piccolo.)  
>Bulma: 25 (Have no clue how old she is there's clues though out DB but if anyone knows her true age let me know for future stories.)<p>

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One: Ninja VS. Saiyan.  
>Once the group of four had stepped out of the portal, it closed right behind them. Naruto blinked and looked up ahead as he heard Sakura yelling at Kakashi. "I can't believe you got us lost Kakashi sensei." The pink haired Ninja in training said.<p>

Naruto walked up to his teammates as Sasuke was holding back Sakura. As Naruto walked up to them he noticed that the team was on a small island in the middle of the Ocean. Naruto stopped near Kakashi as he just sighed. "Hey Sensei, just where the hell are we?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi could only sigh. He then looked at his sensei's son and gave him an eye smile. However before he could say anything though five people came around the corner of the pink house they just now noticed. They all looked at one other and at the same time they all asked the same question. "Who the hell are you?"

A few minutes later.

"By the sound of it, I would say that you came though a portal." Bulma said as she looked at the ninjas. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "So how do we get home?" Team seven looked at the young woman as she looked down. She was petty much deep in thought over the matter.

Unknown to them Naruto was playing a small game with boy who's name was Gohan. Gohan was having fun since he hardly had any friends. Naruto how ever stopped what they were playing with Gohan's father Goku said. "Hey! We can use the Dragon balls." Everyone looked at him and blinked. Sasuke asked. "The dragon balls?"

"The dragon balls are seven magical balls that can grant anyone a wish." Goku said. Sasuke looked at Goku. The others looked at Sasuke. "Can it be for anything?" The last Uchiha asked. Goku nodded. _'I can use that wish to get stronger.'_Sasuke thought. Naruto crossed his arms. He looked at Sasuke and glared.

_'Damn it Sasuke, get over it.'_ Naruto thought. Unknown to the team Naruto was under cover, will it was more likely that he was assigned to protect the last Uchiha. Naruto didn't have the full details yet about the massacre, but what he did know was that Itachi was ordered to attack his clan, not kill them.

_I think you should really tell them Naruto._ Kitsuna said. '_I'm not so sure that I can Kitsuna.'_ Naruto said. _'If anything I could always wish for your freedom.'_ Naruto said. Naruto turned back to Gohan as the young man grin as he held the winning hand. Naruto could only smile.

Suddenly Naruto and Goku started to sense some thing and they both ran out of the house. "Sakura, what ever you do, don't leave the house." Naruto said as he ran out the house. Goku looked at the young girl, who couldn't be any older then Gohan.

"Gohan, stay here with Sakura." Goku said as he too left the house with the others. Once outside Goku stood next to Naruto who was looking up. "Do you sense that?" Naruto asked. Goku nodded. "Yeah, and it's powerful." Naruto nodded, he hasn't really felt anything like this before, well not since the night the Uchiha clan was murdered.

Suddenly a dark figure could be seen as he flew towards the house. Naruto got ready while Goku stood tall, however Naruto could sense that Goku too was ready if a fight was to break out. Krillin looked at the two of them as they stood.

Just as Kakashi was about to say something though the dark figure got closer to were it landed before them. The dark hair man was wearing what the others as far as they could tell was some type of armor. _Naru, be careful that's a Saiyan!_ Kitsuna had warned.

"A Saiyan?" Naruto asked out loud drawing the other to look at him. The Saiyan as he was called looked at him. _A powerful group of warriors that where long thought dead._ The Priestess told him. '_How do you even know this?_' Naruto asked. He could feel Kitsuna's blush.

_**She dated one when she was younger.**_ Kyubi said to the young blonde as he was lying down with his head on his paws. _**I think his name was Bardock or something like that. **_Kitsuna stayed quite for a moment or two when she said something that surprised Naruto.

_If that is Raditz then the other one is._ Kitsuna didn't say anything as she looked at Goku. Kitsuna's fear came true when the Saiyan said something to the group. "Hello, brother." The Saiyan said. "You look so much like our father, that I knew it was you." Kitsuna fell to her knees.

'_Kitsuna?'_ Naruto asked as he entered his mindscape. He walked up to the young woman and sat next to her. '_What is it? What's wrong?'_ Kitsuna didn't say anything as the young woman hugged Naruto and started crying. Kyubi started laughing. Naruto gave the fox a look at pretty much said shut the hell up.

_**Oh, this is rich.**_ He said while laughing. _**To think that all this time that her little baby boy, **_When Kyubi said this he had said it with a growl. _**Was here this entire time.**_ Naruto didn't say anything he held Kitsuna in his arms as she cried.

Outside of Naruto mind things had started to heat up as Krillin was telling Raditz to leave. The next thing that the bald man knew was that something had hit him as send him flying into the house. "Krillin!" Goku yelled out. This cause both Sakura and Gohan to come running out of the house. "Goku look his has a tail!" Bulma cried out.

Raditz just smiled as the tail waved around him. "Now Kakarot what the fuck have you been doing all this time." Raditz all but yelled at Goku.

While all this was going on Naruto was talking with the Kyubi. '_What the hell do you mean?'_ Naruto yelled at the fox. _What he means, Naruto is that I have finally found my son._ Kitsuna said. Naruto blinked. _'But I thought that Goku was a full Saiyan.'_ Naruto said.

Kitsuna heard the confusion in his voice. _He is. You see being the child of a goddess I can morph my blood into anything, when I was pregnant with Kakarot, or Goku I changed his blood to that of a full Saiyan._

Naruto didn't really understand that but he went with it. _'Then I'll ask to use the Dragon balls to wish you free.'_ Naruto said. Kitsuna shook her head. _You must not do that Naruto. If Kyubi or I myself were to be removed from you you'll die._

Naruto sighed. Then something happened that caused Naruto to leave his mind. Kyubi looked at his sister. _**Looks like it finally going to happen. **_Kyubi said. Kitsuna didn't say anything as she watched what was going to happen.

Once Naruto was back to being awake so to speak he looked around and saw that the Saiyan known as Raditz was chasing after Gohan. "Hey you!" Naruto yelled out. This caused Raditz to stop and look at Naruto. What happen next shocked the remaining members of Team seven.

Naruto was in front of Raditz before anyone could blink and backed handed him into the house. "Oops." Naruto said. "Sorry about that Master Roshi." Naruto then turned to Gohan and Sakura. "You two okay?" He asked. Before Naruto got his answer though Raditz was back and tried punching Naruto in the back.

Only for Naruto to duck under the kick, use Raditz's leg and swung around and kicked the Saiyan in the side of the head, once again sending the man flying. Sasuke was in shock to see Naruto handling the bigger man while he along with Kakashi couldn't so much put a scratch on him. He was about to say something when Naruto looked at him.

"Not now Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He was standing before Gohan and Sakura. The look in Naruto's eyes told the Uchiha to shut the fuck up or be in a world of pain. "Sakura, Gohan stay behind me and don't move." Naruto said.

Just as he finished what he just said a beam of light shot out of the ocean and flew back to the small island. The fight was far from over. "Who the hell are you boy?" Raditz said. He didn't land as he wanted to gauge the boy's power level. For some reason he couldn't.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Naruto said. Kakashi upon hearing the name Namikaze looked at Naruto in shock. He was told that his sensei's child had died at birth by the council when he told them that he was the child's godfather. "By the way. Kitsuna says 'Hi.'" With that Naruto jumped into the air and started a punch and kick combo that was being blocked at high speeds.

Goku watched as Naruto was going toe to toe with the Saiyan, something that he himself couldn't do. "Hey, sensei." Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke. "Isn't Namikaze the last name of the fourth Hokage?" Kakashi just sighed. Naruto just had to go and say that.

"Yes Sasuke." Kakashi said. "Before you ask I don't know if Naruto is who I think he is or not." Kakashi ran throw some hand signs after biting this thumb. _'I hope this works.'_ Kakashi thought as he yelled out. "Summon Jutsu!" A plum of smoke shouts out and when the smoked had cleared a small pug was standing before him. "Pakkun. I need you to deliver this report to the Hokage right away." Kakashi said. "Tell him we're fine and that we do know away to get home." The small dog nodded and saluted Kakashi before saying. "Right away." And then went poof.

Just as Pakkun vanished someone had hit the ground hard. When the dust cleared Naruto was seen getting up. However before Naruto could do anything else Raditz was behind Sakura and Gohan. He had grabbed Sakura be the throat with his right hand and had wrapped his tail around Gohan's.

"Move and they die." The Saiyan said. "Kakarot. I'll give you one day to kill a one hundred people. If you ever want to see your son again you'll start with the blond." Raditz said as he looked at Naruto. He still couldn't check his power readings though. "If you like the taste you get from the kill you may kill more."

Raditz then looked at Naruto. "I may as well tell you that I will be taking your girlfriend with me." Naruto glared at Raditz. "Oven my dead body!" Naruto yelled. Raditz started laughing. Then the sound of something breaking was heard. Sakura screamed out in pain as her left arm hung limply.

"I told you not to move!" Raditz yelled. He then looked at Goku. "Remember Kakarot, one day, if you don't do what I told you then you will never see them again." With that Raditz took to the air and flew off. Naruto sighed as he went to the house and sat down. He placed his head in his hands just as Kakashi and Sasuke walked up to him.

"Go ahead and say it Sensei." Naruto said not looking at the older man. Kakashi sighed and sat next to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There was nothing that you could have done." He said. "So what do we do now?" Sasuke asked.

"We go after them." Goku said as he walked up to the group. Naruto looked up. "You did something that I could not Naruto." Goku said as he sat down next to Naruto. "I would have helped but." Naruto should his head. "You kept Sakura and your son safe. I only did what I could." Naruto told him.

"The thing that I like to know is." Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto. "Is if you're this powerful how come you're dead last in school." It wasn't a question and Naruto knew it. Naruto sighed. "I've been trained since the day I was two years old in both Ki and Chakra." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked at him and blinked. Naruto however continued. "Because of this I grew powerful, much too powerful. So my powers had to be sealed away." Naruto lifted up his left arm, rolled down his sleeve and showed Sasuke and everyone else a series of seals. What Naruto said next shocked Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Each seal releases a level about two thousand or more." Goku eyes widen. He then pointed to Naruto arm as a new seal appeared. "Seem to me, that you just gained another power level." Naruto looked down at his arm. '_Kitsuna?' _he asked in his head. _Checking...Yeah it's a new power level but I'm not sure how much._ The fox goddess said.

"Goku, there's someone who would like to see you but not right now." Naruto said. Kakashi blinked at Naruto. "I guess I should tell you though." Naruto took out a scroll with his past missions in it. "One of my missions that I was given was a long term A-rank mission issued my Hiruzen Sarutobi." Naruto took out the scroll and unrolled it. He then handed the scroll to Sasuke.

"It was supposed to be done in two parts." Naruto looked at Kakashi. "There's no harm in showing him, since the mission was completed three months ago." Kakashi eyes widen at that. That was around the same time. "Anyways part A: look After Sasuke Uchiha to make sure he's stable."

If what the second part was what he thought it was. "Part B: Find a traitor with in Konoha walls." Bingo so Naruto did have a hand in that mission. "However the traitor I was looking for wasn't who I thought it was. As it turned out Mizuki was a traitor. Just not the one I was looking for." Naruto said as he got up.

"Kakashi, Sasuke I would like your help in getting Sakura back." Kakashi and Sasuke looked at Naruto, not sure how they can help. Naruto then looked at Goku. "Do you think you can join us, I'll do everything to help get your son back." Goku nodded, he then held out his hand.

"I like to come too." A Voice said. Everyone looked up to see Piccolo. A green man wearing a purple jump suit. "I had a run in with that guy earlier and I like a little pay back." Naruto nodded. Naruto then bought out two more scroll. What he had unsealed was unlike anything that he had ever seen before.

"Hover broads." Naruto said. "Kakashi and Sasuke are going to be using the big one." Naruto then went over to the smaller one. "The board is powered by using your charka on your feet, much like tree and water walking." Kakashi blinked. There was only one other person that had these.

"Naruto did you?" Naruto nodded. "I find the blue prints when I was able to get my mother things. I also have her sword." Kakashi was worried about that. It was no wonder that half the pranks that Naruto had pulled had people yelling for Kushina rather then Naruto.

"Just One problem dobe." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms. "How do we find them?" Goku had a smile on his face as he looked at them after talking with Bulma and Krillin. "That's okay I got something here that'll help find them." He said as he held up a small device of some kind. "My son had a dragon ball on his hat. We'll be using this to find them."

Everyone nodded and got ready to leave. "Be careful guys." Bulma said. "No Promises." Naruto called back as he took off. Sasuke blinked at how fast Naruto seemed to have gone. "Hey Naruto!" Kakashi cried out after him before he too took off. It wasn't long after that, that Goku and Piccolo took off. Piccolo was flying while Goku rode on his Flying Nimbus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha, The Village hidden in the leaves.  
>Hokage Tower.<br>One week after Team Seven completed the wave mission.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he once again went to his desk. It's been almost a week since Team Seven seemed to have disappeared after completing a C-rank mission that had turned A-rank. The aging Hokage had sent team after team to find clues as to the missing team. So far No one was able to find them.

Hiruzen himself had gotten back from a meeting that had the council putting the blame on the so called 'Demon' child. The one that had said that was put to death right away. Hiruzen had also ruled out that the team was ambushed. The Inuzuka tracking teams that were sent out to find them all claimed the same thing.

"_Sure, we have checked the area from Wave to the main road back to Konoha." Tsume Inuzuka said. "And we strongly believe that some how Team Seven under the command of Kakashi Hatake had somehow just disappeared." _The report that was given was then placed under double S classified. This was no laughing matter, and Danzo have been demanding to see the report. Oh how Hiruzen loved to have shut him up. Just as the Hokage sat down there was a puff of smoke that filled the air around his desk. When the smoked cleared Hiruzen saw that it was Pakkun. One of Kakashi's summons.

"What the?" He asked as two scrolls were dropped on his desk. "Kakashi wanted me to tell you that they well find a way home." With that the pug once again went up in smoke. Hiruzen looked at the scrolls, one was addressed to the Hokage while the other was addressed to Him by his name.

There was only one person that does that. Opening the scroll from Naruto Hiruzen started reading it.

_Hey Jiji._

_By now your wondering where we are. We I can't say for sure since no one were watching where we were going. We some how landed on a beach in the middle of the ocean as far as I can tell, we might have landed on other planet or something like that, I doubt that we're in other dimension or something like that._

_I'm not sure why though. In any case we're all fine. Well not seeing as how this one jerk dropped in on us as we're trying to figure things out. I'm having a clone write this as I myself is fighting this, what was it? Saiyan warrior or something like that. _

_Anyways the guy is seriously strong so I may have to release a few seals. I know how to reseal them and all I'm just telling you though as part of my report. The second scroll would be from Kakashi. I'm sure it has the details about the Wave mission although not all, my report is with this letter. I must tell you that I did not like that mission one bit._

_I'm not sure what'll happen but I can tell you now that we my have a way home, but if what I think will happen, happen we may never get home right away. I still got my eye on Sasuke so no worries there, so you can those idiots on the council to relax a little. I may also have to tell Kakashi my secret. Also I need you to run a check on a Kabuto I'm not sure what his last name is though, I think its starts with a Y._

_I Heard him talking one night about Orochimaru although I'm not sure if he was reporting to someone or not. I've lost him so many times I can't count it all. Well that's all if you don't hear from me with in a day or two, something bad has happened. If something does happen know that I see you as a Grandfather._

_Thanks for everything.  
>Naruto.<em>

"You always seem to get into trouble." Hiruzen said to himself with a smile. "Just like your mother and Grandfather." He sent the scroll down and looked at the other one. With a heavy sigh Hiruzen had once again called for other meeting, this time it was about the missing team.

To Be Continued…

Okay this seems like a good place to stop. As you may or may not know is that this story is based off of 'Team 7: The Ki Wielding Ninja.' This story is **NOT **Stolen. The Story was issued as a Challenge to anyone who wanted a crack at it.

I'm just not sure if I can do the challenge like it was said. Anyways As you saw Naruto will be powerful in this story, Right now he's stronger then Goku but that will change as the story moves on. The secret of Naruto's powers will be told in the next chapter. So don't worry about that.

I'm sure that some of you will have questions, and I will try to answer them. For now I want to go on to my reason way I changed a few things. One of them being that this is a FAN fiction. Laws of canon do not apply, so get over it.

Other reason is that I felt that the story can go better if I decide to make this a Sakura Gohan romance is that Sakura is a little closer to his age. I'm still not sure if I will do that so I'll leave it to a vote. Should Sakura be paired with Naruto or should she be paired with Gohan? You have until at least the end of the Saiyan Saga to decide.

As for the Dragon Ball universe thing. For year years there have been peace on the planet. Chi Chi does let Gohan study in the martial arts but only as a way to stay in shape. Really her character as far as I can tell has changed the most from DB to DBZ. Anyways So Gohan does know how to fight back.

Now before you ask I'm basing this off of Dragon Ball Kai. (Dragon ball Z Kai) Even though there no real change as far as story goes it still the same only with less to no filter episodes. The outline is the same.

Now as far as this will go I'm going to say all the way. Maybe up to just the cell Saga. MAYBE I do have an Idea for a Naruto Gohan fusion later on and it's during the Cell saga so it could happen.

Also in this story is Kitsuna. Kitsuna is an original character, that have been in several of my stories now and I really like her. In this story not only is she Kyubi's older sister (by a few hundred years.) but she is also Goku's mother. Now you're going to say that Goku should have been a half Saiyan if that had happen.

Listen I had thought about this while typing. What is the one thing that Kitsune are known for besides their trickster nature? Shape shifting right? Okay Kitsuna isn't a normal Kitsune, not only is she able to change her body but she is also able to change her blood as well. Pay attention to that. It'll help you to under stand way Naruto is so powerful.

I'm not sure how to explain the hover boards though. I just had this idea of what would happen. Basically it's the same as the Sky Ninja gliders in the second Shippuden (?) movie. Chakra is pushed though the feet and it somehow pushes the boards on the ground or on top of water. No clue how that works.

Okay so there not mush else to tell you other then review, and please review okay I like to know what you people thought of this story and any idea's that you may have. Also vote of the pairings. Well until next time.  
>Kidan Out.<p> 


	2. Interlude

**Interlude: Team Seven Mission report.  
>Konoha.<br>Hokage Tower.**

It was one of those peaceful days where Hiruzen didn't have to do the dreaded paperwork that all Hokages had to do. However the old Hokage wasn't at his peace of mind. His thought kept going to a blond hair twelve year old that he had trained and had secretly raised.

Naruto was very well gifted in the martial arts. It was no surprise there though seeing as how his mother had the same gift. Kushina Uzumaki was also gifted, it was probably because of her home village. Uzushiogakure no Sato. No one really knew why the village was completely destroyed, however it was only known that only a few people had survived.

At one time Whirlpool was feared by all but Konoha, since the two villages where friends thank to the union between the Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan. How ever, Hiruzen knew what had happen. Sometime during the second great ninja war Whirlpool was attacked by both Kumo and Iwa. The two hidden villages had worked together to try and from what Kushina had told. Try to steal their advance technology.

Technology that was still being study. Kushina had told him how before the formation of the five great nations how a metal ship of some kind had crashed in Whirlpool. Records had showed that the ship which some say had traveled the stars was studied. Upon studies showed that the ship had no weapons and that the person it was carrying was no where to be found.

Years later a new generation had studied the ship and had found that it was a space ship. This discovery was kept a secret. The Uzumaki clan knew that if this technology were to fall into the wrong hands it could spell war. It wasn't until years after that, that the pilot of the Space ship was found, however that person had already had died, but not before leaving a detailed letter to his two sons.

The letter had been lost due to time, however the Uzumaki clan had all the clues that they had needed. The Pilot could have been none other then the legendary Sage of Six Paths. In away it kind of made since. Whirlpool was the only Village to have advance technology and had always stayed neutral during the ninja wars.

Having no other choice The Uzumaki clan had to make a decision. It was a decision that would forever change the Shinobi nations. Having no other choice and to prevent the ship to fall into the wrong hands the clan had to destroy there home.

To this day no one knows how an entire island could have just exploded like it did. The entire Island along with her people sank into the ocean like it was nothing, leaving only a hand full of survivors. That's how Hiruzen meet Kushina. She was brought to the village to be taken care of. Truth was all of Konoha would have welcomed them.

Now though there was only one Uzumaki left. While Hiruzen have talked to Naruto about his mother he has not talked about who his father was. As Naruto grew up Hiruzen grew closer to Naruto like a real grandfather. From the time he was a baby to the age of four he had looked after the young blond.

When Naruto was five he had requested a few of his mother things. Namely weapons and scrolls that the young red hair woman had kept. Some how in one of the scroll there were blue prints for a hover broad that reminded Hiruzen of Sky country's gliders. The young man had spent years not only training but trying to engineer it. It was only last year that Naruto had done it.

In those years Hiruzen had secretly put Naruto in charge of keeping the Anbu black ops and the rest of the ninja force one there toes. Finding holes in were ever he could and expose it to them. Hiruzen had also started to send Naruto on Secret missions. To this day no one knows who Angel really is.

Hiruzen was bought out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. "Enter." The aging Hokage yelled out. When the doors opened he was shocked to find an order Team seven along with a young woman with black hair carrying a baby maybe a few months old.

"Hey old man." The young blond said with a smile. "It's good to see you again." A Young woman with pink hair stood next to Naruto and held his hand. Hiruzen smiled. "You might want to sit down for the report Sir." Sakura said. "It's going to be a long one." Hiruzen did as he was told. He had a feeling that this story was going to be a long one.

To Be Continued in chapter two…

I have no clue why I even wrote this seeing as how it's still early in the story. However it does set me up for the sequel which will be pretty much a rewrite of Naruto. So expect some MAJOR changes in that story. As for the young woman you'll find out who she is later on in the story. You can guess who the baby is if you want.

As for why they are young again you'll have to wait until the end of the story for that one. I'm not sure if I'll stop at the Cell Saga or go the entire why to the Buu Saga. While the Buu saga is canon I don't feel right writing it. Is it ends Dragon Ball But I don't see Team seven going that far. Especially during the seven years of peace after the Cell Saga and the Buu Saga.

Anyways let me hear your thought on that. If you feel that I should write it, I'll write it. However I strongly feel that Team Seven plus one would leave after that. Now I want something cleared up. When Dante becomes Guardian of earth in place of Kami is it three wishes or two wishes?

I remember Gohan (or was it Goku?) Asking Dante if he could make the Dragon Balls have the same number of wishes that Namik (?) had. I just that need clarified. Anyways I hope that this little back story was to your liking I have no Idea why I wrote it though, maybe just for the background on this story's World. Who knows? Anyways thanks for reading now go read chapter two.

Kidan Out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Unknown location…  
>Raditz's crash site.<strong>

Having thrown the two children into his ship Raditz had walk so he could get something to eat. Just as he had finished his scouter had gone off. "Seven hundred and ten? What the fuck?" He had asked out loud. He turned to his ship looking for the power source but just as he looked at it, it had gone down back to zero.

"Heh must have been a bird or something." Raditz said as he ate the apple that he had gotten. Just then the scouter went off again. "Power level two thousand?" He started pressing the button on the side, again the power level had stopped. "Okay this thing is busted.

Just as the Saiyan had urn around something had hit him in the face. "I'll bust you up if you don't give back Sakura and Gohan!" Naruto yelled as he jumped off his hover board. Naruto then made some hand signs and caused the board to explode into Raditz's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Seven and the Z Warriors.  
>Chapter Two: Ninja Vs Saiyan, Round two.<p>

When the smoked had cleared Raditz stood there his armor had been damaged thanks to the blast. "You!" Raditz had yelled at the blond. "Kakarot was supposed to have killed you." Naruto just grinned. "Goku's not the type of person that would just go around killing people. "Naruto said as he ran his hand down a set of seals on his right hand.

"Release!" Naruto yelled as a flash blinded Raditz for a second. When Raditz was able to look back up Naruto had an aura around him. His eyes looked back at Raditz but they were not his normal eyes. His eyes looked back at him with a cold stare. What made this odd was the fact that Naruto had also changed.

His hair was a little longer, his figure nails also looked like claws to his. However what caught the Saiyan's was his whiskers like birth mark had changed as well. "Don't blink or you'll miss me." Naruto said with a grin. However before Raditz could say anything Naruto was gone and Raditz felt a sharing pain run though his spine.

"I told you not to blink." Naruto said from behind the older man. Before Raditz could say anything else Naruto had kicked him a few times in the back before Naruto had sent Raditz flying. Raditz was down on the ground he had spit out some blood before he looked at Naruto and hit the button in the side.

"N-no way!" Raditz said in shock. The Scouter on his head had read a power level of two thousand. "How?" Raditz asked, before he stood up. "How are you stronger them me?" Naruto just grinned. "Tell me!" Raditz yelled at Naruto before he fired a Ki blast at the young blond.

An aura of blue surrounded Naruto's left arm before he had backed hand the Ki blast back at Raditz, the blast It Raditz before exploding. Naruto looked at were the Saiyan was. "I've been training since I was little." Naruto said. "I've been training, so I can protect those who are dear to me."

Just as Naruto walked over to the space pod, the rest of the team had finally arrived. "About time you got here." Naruto said with a smile. Kakashi's hair didn't look the same since he was traveling at high speeds and Sasuke looked a little sick. "Sorry we got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said with an eye smile while rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto just sighed. He then looked back at Raditz as he was getting up. "Wow Naruto you really kick his butt." Goku said as he stood next to the blond. "That's not all I'm going to do if he doesn't tell me where Sakura and Gohan are." Goku nodded.

Raditz looked at all that had gathered. First he had Scanned Goku who had a power level of four hundred and fifty. Next he had scanned Piccolo, again who really didn't have a high power level, he's was only four hundred and twenty two. "You and Kakarot aren't as powerful as the blond." The Saiyan said pointing to Piccolo then at Goku. This had shock the two of them and looked at Naruto.

Raditz then scanned Kakashi and Sasuke and his eyes had widened. Kakashi had a power level for eight hundred and ten while Sasuke had a power level of six hundred and fifty. Along with Naruto who still had a power level of two thousand made more then four thousand all together.

"It doesn't matter I'll still beat you." Raditz said as he first looked at the blond then at the rest of the team. Goku and Piccolo had taken off the weighted clothing When Naruto was this he had a grin on his face. "So how much?" The blond had asked Goku. Goku looked back but before he could say anything Goku was back handed by his brother.

"Foolish little brother did you really think that you can stop me?" Raditz had asked. Naruto jumped in before Goku could say anything and Kicked Raditz into the air. Kakashi followed after him and then slammed him back to the ground where he had bounced once.

Sasuke Ran as fast as he could and performed a spin back kick that had Sent Raditz over to Piccolo who had also kicked him to Goku, who by then had stood up and fired a Ki blast into the Saiyan's face. Just before Raditz had hit the ground, Naruto came from under him and uppercut the Saiyan before turning around and slammed heel into his stomach.

Raditz was in a world of pain. He had never felt like this before. "How? We Saiyans are the most powerful in the universe." Raditz sat up and coughed up some blood. Naruto at this point was panting, sweat was pouring down his forehead. "We fight as a team you ass." Naruto said.

The others looked at Naruto and then at each other. Naruto was losing strength they could feel it. His fight earlier that day must have drained him some. They looked to see that the seal was back on his hand. "What happen?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto coughed a little before looking at his sensei. The look he gave Kakashi was telling the older ninja that the blond was tired. "Rest we'll take it from here." Naruto nodded. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I want you to fight me later Dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto grinned.

"Count on it Bastard." Naruto said. He got up and ran over to the space pod just as the rest of the team ran at Raditz. Once Naruto got to the pod He looked around for an opening. Seeing a button of some kind Naruto pushed it and the door opened.

"Naruto!" Gohan yelled and hugged the preteen. Naruto set Gohan down and then looked at Sakura. "She has a small fever." Gohan said as he looked at Naruto as he gently bought the pink hair girl out. Naruto had a worried look on his face as he saw just how back her broken arm was.

'_Kitsuna can we still heal her?'_ Naruto asked and he carefully removed Sakura's dress. _Yes but we don't have much time._ Naruto closed his eyes and he placed his hand on Sakura bare shoulder. _'She's so cute.'_ Naruto thought as he started using both his chakra and Kitsuna's. _Not now lover boy, besides isn't she a little too young for you?_ The priestess asked.

'_She's only a year younger.'_ Naruto thought back. After a few minutes Sakura fever had broken and she started to open her eyes. For a minute green eyes met blue as it took the young girl to figure out where she was and what had happen. "Naruto?" She asked in a soft voice. "What happen?"

However before Naruto could answer her Kakashi came flying into the whole and crashed into the ship. "Oh, Hey Naruto look at the pretty birdies." Kakashi said with swirls in his eyes. Naruto cursed as he ran to his sensei and started to heal him. "Damn it old man." Naruto said as he started to heal Kakashi injuries. "You call yourself our sensei?" Naruto then punched Kakashi in the head to wake him up.

"Now get back out there and do something." Naruto ordered his sensei before he picked up the older man and throw him back into battle. Naruto then took off his jacket and placed it over Sakura's shoulders. "There's blood on her dress, I'm sorry I had to take it off." Naruto said as he zipped up the zipper. Naruto then got up but Sakura held his hand before he could go back into battle.

"Be careful Baka." Sakura said with a soft smile. Naruto smiled back and said. "Hey it's me we're talking about." With that said the blond jumped out of the hole. Sakura had a smile on her face as well. "That's what I'm afraid of." She said softly.  
>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Back at the fight things where no going so well. Goku, the world's strongest fighter stood next to Piccolo, the world's second strongest fighter as he watched the ninja of team seven fight off the Saiyan warrior. Kakashi had trouble blocking the moves while Sasuke dodged around them.

Then things turned for the worst yet again when Raditz started to fire off Ki blasts at the two ninja. Kakashi and Sasuke jumped back and rejoined Goku and Piccolo. "Well got any better Ideas?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms. Goku grinned and said.

"I got two actually." Goku then cupped his hands together and started gathering energy into his hands. "KA, ME, HA, ME…HA!" thrusting his hand foreword he lunched an energy that Team Seven had never seen before. Raditz looked shock at that as it had gathered and then powered him up.

Raditz moved to the side and then ran for it as Goku tried to turn it so it would hit his brother. However Raditz had failed to see Naruto standing before the Saiyan warrior and with a cry of "Ransengan!" A blue sphere appeared in his hand and when Raditz was close enough, he slammed it into the Saiyans chest destroying his armor and most of his ribs.

Raditz had couched up some blood after that move. He knew that he was weakening now. Naruto kicked him in the face that had sent him flying backwards. "Time to finish this." Piccolo yelled there was a spark of energy at his figure tips. Raditz got up and slowly made his way to Naruto.

Unknown to the group Sakura and Gohan was just climbing out of the hole that the ship craft had made. "Special Beam Canon!" Piccolo had shout and launched his attack. Much too every ones horror Raditz had grabbed Naruto and when the attack was about to hit them Throw Naruto in the way of the energy attack and Jumped into the air.

"Naruto!" Sakura had cried out seeing her team mate getting blasted by the blast. That set everyone off as they ran at the weaken Saiyan and started throw punches and kicks in fast paced combinations moves. Sakura had run to Naruto who was coughing up blood and in a lot of pain. They seal wasn't hit but he can feel Kyubi trying to get out.

'_You're not going anywhere you bastard!' _ Naruto had yelled in his mind. Naruto slowly got up and looked at Sakura. "I-it's just a flash wound. No-no need to worry." Naruto said and he fell to his knees.

Back with the other fight Goku had back handed his brother had in the face. "You Son of a bitch!" Goku had cursed out. "Fine you wanted me to kill I will." The younger Saiyan then kicked Raditz in the head. The group then heard the sound of birds. When they hand turned around they say that Kakashi was holding a ball of lighting.

"Chidori!" Kakashi yelled out. However history repeats once again as Raditz grabbed Goku and had used him as a human shield, sadly that plans ends up failing as Goku had grabbed his brother and pulled him close just as Kakashi's hand ran though the both of them.

"Goku, I'm Sorry I didn't." Kakashi said as he caught the younger Saiyan. Goku laughed and looked up at Kakashi. "It's okay, at least he's dead." Goku said as he coughed up some blood.

Piccolo stood above Raditz. The Older Saiyan looked up at him. "Heh. At least I had taken two of you bastards with me." Piccolo chuckled at that, causing Raditz to frown. "What's so funny?" The Dying man asked. Piccolo smiled and kneeled down. "I doubt they'll be dead for long." Piccolo said. "We had things called Dragon Balls on this planet that can grant any wish." Raditz coughed up some blood. "Any wish?" Piccolo nodded and Raditz started to laugh. "You are such a fool."

Sasuke walked up to Sakura as she gentle laid Naruto down on the ground. "How's the Dobe?" He asked. Sakura had tears in her eyes as she laid Naruto head on her lap. "He's not going to make it." The pink haired girl said. "The energy blast destroyed his left lung and three fourths of his heart."

Kakashi walked over to the fallen boy and got on his knees. "I'm sorry." Kakashi said. "If only I trained you better." Naruto gave Kakashi a weak smile, and shook his head. "Not your fault. I was too slow to move out of the way." Naruto said. Sakura gently took his hand.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Sakura, you can keep the jacket." Naruto said. Sakura laughed a little and started crying a little harder. He then looked at Sasuke. "Your goal is to beat your brother right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just nodded. "Then you better start training to get stronger." He then looked back at Sakura.

"I want you to get strong as well Sakura chan." Sakura nodded at him, she doubted that he could see it though. Naruto reached up and gently rubbed her cheek. "I had always thought that you were beautiful." Naruto smiled when she saw him smile. "I...lo..ve yo...u…" Naruto said as he took his last breath.

Just as team seven started mourning Piccolo yelled made them turn their heads. They didn't noticed when the other got there and two people was standing over Goku, but want caught every ones eyes was Piccolo as he shot one final blast into Raditz head. He turned to the other and growled out. "He tricked us there more Saiyans out there and they'll be coming for the Dragon Balls." He said.

Goku looked at Piccolo and said. "Piccolo, Take Gohan and train him." He said. Piccolo looked at Goku like he was nuts. "He has Saiyan blood in him, Train him hard so he can help fight back." Piccolo growled, but nodded his head. Sakura looked at the green man and went into deep thought, might as well tell them now.

"Take me with you." Sakura said her green eyes staring into Piccolo's. What she did next shocked them all, she gently laid Naruto down and took off the jacket he gave her, and then she pulled her shirt up a little and unwrapped a Tail. "Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Sakura looked at Kakashi and gave him a soft smile. "I'm a half Saiyan like Gohan, if I have the same powers as him I should train with him."

Kakashi looked at the green man and gave Sakura a thoughtful look. With a heave sigh Kakashi nodded. He then handed her a few scrolls. "Try and learn these while your training." Sakura nodded as she walked over to Naruto. She couldn't help but see that he looked so at peace finally. He kneed next to him and gently took off his headband.

Sasuke gave her a look. "I want him close." Sakura said. "I need him to be my strength." Sakura then lifted Naruto's head. She then placed her lips to his forehead and whispered. "Thank you for always being there for me." She then laid him down and her eyes widen when he had vanished.

"Kami, Girl, I have a feeling you'll be seeing him again." Piccolo said. "Listen up. That Bastard said before I killed him says that there will be three more Saiyans arriving in two years time." Everyone nodded. "Train hard. We'll need it." Piccolo said before he picked up Gohan and Sakura. Then he took off into the air. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at one other. Krillin saw that Goku had vanished as well. "Master, could you train use?" Kakashi asked. The old master looked at him and thought about it. Kakashi then took out his Make out Paradise and handed it to the old man.

"Okay you got yourself a deal." The old man said. Bulma stood next to Krillin. "Someone going have to tell Chi Chi about this." The green haired woman said. Krillin sighed he hated his life sometimes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But why two Years Vegeta?" A Tall bald man said, standing next to him was a teenage maybe no older then thirteen. A Shorter man turned to the balding one. "They caught my interest." Vegeta said. "To be able to kill a Saiyan warrior is unheard of." The teen of the three shrugged her Shoulders. "Does it really matter when we get there my lord?" She asked.

"No, it doesn't." Vegeta said as he looked at her. "However, I want to see how strong they can get." With that he had walked over to a small ship. "We'll wait for the perfect time to strike and then take their dragon balls." The balding man walked over to other ship as well. While the teen Stayed for a second glaring at Vegeta and Nappa.

If she could somehow get there before Vegeta and Nappa she could make a wish all her self. She wanted revenge for what they had done to her and her family. With a sad sigh she walked over to her ship as well. No sense in wasting time.

To Be Continued…

Well there you go. The second chapter. I made a mistake in the title it was suppose to be Team Seven and The Z Warriors not Z warrior. Sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter and before I Go There a few thing I want to say before that.

Yes, I know that the original time line is One year, but I felt like giving Vegeta and his team a hard time. This also gives Naruto time to train with his parents as well. Also Kyubi and Kitsuna are not dead and you'll find out way in the next chapter.

I will not be changing the ages back to the original. I stated before I wanted Gohan order, I knew he was four but how many four year old do you know that can survive for a year on his own? Well at least with Sakura there to help him he'll be able to do a better job when Vegeta and the others come fore the Dragon balls.

Okay so here a question for you. Should Kakashi learn a few things from the other Z warriors and should they learn Ninjitsu? Let me know what you think about that. Again as a remainder, I know in the Original the Saiyans attack within a year, however that is not the case in the Story. Remember that okay?

Kidan Out.


	4. Chapter 3

For some reason when he died he thought that he would be standing before the golden gates of heaven. What he got instead was an office building and what looked like colored men with horns. When Naruto looked up he had to blink.

"What the hell?" He asked out loud as he saw a blue haired woman in a pink kimono sitting on an oar with a teenage in green holding on to it. "Okay that was weird." Naruto thought out loud. He turned to see a big red man in a purple suit looking at him.

"It's a special case my son is dealing with." The big said. "Now let's see." He picked up a book and whistled. "Seventy two missions and not a signal kill?" Naruto looked up at him and nodded. "Okay lets see, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, age twelve. Wait? Why are you going by your mother's name?"

Naruto looked at the big guy and gave him a soft smile. "While I love dad, I didn't know who he was until a few years ago." Naruto said. "By then I was already Naruto Uzumaki." King Yemma could only nod. This boy has been though so much and yet he was able to stay sane.

"I see. If you had a chance to, would you destroy your village for what they have done to you?" He asked. Naruto sat down and gave the great king a look. "No." Naruto answered. "I don't blame the villagers for what they have done to me." Naruto looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Sure I said I wanted to become Hokage so they would notice me, but as I was working with the Hokage, Grandfather Hiruzen." The Smile never left his face. "I came to understand them and about being Hokage." Naruto jumped on the desk and looked at King Yemma. "The villagers needed an out let, something to take their pain. Each blow, I felt there pain." Naruto gave the great king a sad look.

"Even though it caused me great pain, I understood." Yemma looked at the young blond. "And what about being Hokage?" Naruto looked up at him and smiled. "Becoming Hokage means you have to make hard calls, each day you have to send out your friends, Family, and lovers, someone that could be send out to their deaths." Naruto jumped back down and stood in front of the great king.

"Being Hokage means that someday you may have to give your life to saves the ones that you love. To save those that hates and fear you, in order to protect the village." By the time Naruto was done talking King Yemma had a smile on his face.

"You have passed your judgment Young Uzumaki, however I can not send you to the after life yet." King Yemma then pointed to behind Naruto. "You and your friend are still needed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Team Seven and the Z Warriors  
>Chapter Three: Heavenly Training.<strong>

**Author Notes:  
>Before I start this chapter, there are a few people who I need to give a shout out to.<br>StoryLover 213  
>Tensa Zangetsu 17.<br>I have been bounce Idea's off these two for awhile so I just like to say thanks. Anyways here's the next chapter so enjoy.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Piccolo?" Naruto asked in confusion. "You can't be him though." The older green man just laughed and shook his head. "No young man, I am Kami." Naruto just blinked. "I'm the guardian of Goku's planet while I'm sure that you know who the guardian of your planet is."

_**Yes but she's doing a terrible job of doing so.**_ They all heard. Everyone blinked at that and then there was an angry yell and then the sound of a frying pan hitting something. _It's your fault that I'm in the mess you baka brain._ They heard a young woman said. _Because of you I had to leave my baby behind on that mother awful planet!_

Naruto sighed, leaving the three giving Naruto a look. "Kitsuna, Guardian of Earth, and the eldest sister of Kyubi the nine tails fox demon."

_**I'm not a demon! **_The fox yelled out.  
><em>You are too.<em> Kitsuna yelled back bashing his head again even though they can't see it.

"King Yemma, I wish that Naruto and Goku be trained by King Kai." Kami asked. Before Yemma could say anything Kitsuna had to say something. _Wait!_ No sooner as that was said that a beautiful young woman who looked about eighteen stood be for them.

She had on a white kimono with sakura pedals all around. She had long white hair and the must beautiful blue eyes that you have ever seen. But what caught the men attention was the fox like ears on her head and nine white tails.

"Please I must request that Naruto be trained by his parents, his great aunt and then King Kai." Kitsuna said. "Or would you rather take it up with mother?" The young woman said which made King Yemma sweat drop a little. She then looked at Kami and glared at him. "As for you, what the hell were you thinking teleporting Naruto and his team to your planet?"

Kami sweat dropped as well as Goku he had never seen Kami back off in fear before. "Now, now Kitsuna there's no need to be like that." Kami said as he backed up. "My planet is in danger after all." Kitsuna nodded at that. "I take that you will be blessing your, what do you call them? Z Warriors?"

Kami nodded. Kitsuna then looked at Goku. A sad smile was on her face. "Hello Goku." Kitsuna said as she bowed to him. Goku blinked as he bowed back to her. "Naruto, I need for you to listen to your new senseis until the time you are wished back to life."

Naruto blinked. Goku walked up to him and placed his hands on his shoulder. "Raditz wasn't the only Saiyan, three more, two or which are stronger then he was are coming to Earth." Naruto growled. "Your Sensei, Kakashi as of now is being trained by my sensei Master Roshi."

Naruto nodded. "Good, but I'm worried that Sasuke will only train for power." The young blond said. King Yemma frowned. "His last name wouldn't happen to be Uchiha would it?" He asked. Naruto turned around and looked at him. Then he nodded.

"Figures, a few years back I had a whole bunch of them. Had to send a few of them to hell myself." King Yemma muttered. Kitsuna sighed. She looked back at Naruto. "Naru, you will be training with your parents only for a few months, then Lady Mito, who is your great aunt, will be training you in how to use my dear baby brothers tails."

_**No, no anyone but her please.**_ Kyubi bagged. Kitsuna started to laugh. She had loved Mito for the moment she meet her. "Mito is a very nice woman." Naruto had a look on his face. "You do know who Lady Mito is, don't you?" Naruto shook his head. Kitsuna sighed.

"Naru, Lady Mito was the wife of the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju who also happens to be your great, great grandfather." Kitsuna said. Naruto just blinked at her. If He was related to the first Hokage then, then he was related to the Second Hokage as well. "Lady Mito was the first jinchuuriki of my dear baby brother." Kitsuna said with a grin.

_**No! NO! Not the pink bunnies, anything but pink bunnies!**_ They all heard. _**Please! Don't let that witch near the boy, I'll be good I promise.**_ Naruto grinned along with Kitsuna. Naruto turned back to King Yemma. What he was about to say was lost when he realized something. "Wait, if I'm dead, then how is Kyubi still sealed inside me?"

Kitsuna and Kami sighed. "You maybe be dead, Naruto but you were aloud to keep your real body so you can train." Kami said. "It's the same with Goku." Goku had a smile on his face. "Hey, that's cool, but when can we eat? I'm hungry." Naruto reached into on of his pockets and pulled out a granola bar, and tossed it to the dark haired man.

"Sorry it's all I have." The blond said. "But I have a request, could Goku be trained by my dad?" Kami and Kitsuna looked at each other. "You would have to ask your father about that." Naruto nodded. King Yemma sighed. "Very well, they can go see King Kai, Naruto your Parents and Lady Mito Well be waiting for you there."

"Cool, so how to we get there?" Goku said. Yemma looked at the two and pointed to other door. "I'll have someone being you some food, Lady Kitsuna you should go back to the seal." The Young fox maiden nodded and disappeared. King Yemma then looked at Kami. "You should get going Kami." Kami bowed and turned to leave, before he got far though he was stopped by Goku.

"Hey, Kami, Could you tell Krillin and the others not to wish us back until two years from now." Goku said. Kami looked at him. It would seem that Goku had forgotten an important rule about that wish. "Goku I'm sorry, it seems that you have forgotten about a rule about bring someone back to life."

Goku looked at Kami and blinked, and then he smacks himself in the head. Naruto walked back up to Goku and Kami. "What's going on?" Goku turned to Naruto. "I forgot that we can't be bought back to life after one year." Naruto nodded it was understandable. "Well, why not have the other wish us back?" Kami and Goku looked at him.

"I mean Kami is alive and he is standing before the King of the underworld." They forgot about that part as well. "So if Kami is still alive what stopping us from still training with King Kai? He too is alive is he not?" Goku then turn back to Kami. "Okay but have them wish Naruto back to life first." Naruto looked at Goku and then shook his head.

"I have a better Idea." Naruto said. "Kitsuna had just told me that A Saiyan grew even more powerful if they are beaten in battle." Goku looked at Naruto how had a grin on his face. "Think about it Goku, you died in battle but were bought back to life, meaning…" Naruto stopped leaving Goku to pick up where he lift off.

"Meaning that my power level would go sky high." Naruto gave the Saiyan a thumb up. Naruto had this plan, by wishing Goku back first he would make Goku's power level get as high as it could before going back, this would give Goku an edge in fighting the others Saiyans. Kami seems to like that idea. With a nod Kami turned to leave.

Goku turn to look at Naruto. "You sure about this Naruto?" Naruto gave the older man a smile. "I am." Naruto said. He turned and walked out the door, not long after Goku followed after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Unknown location.**

When Piccolo landed he had set Gohan and Sakura down on the ground. "Alright listen up. For six months you're going to have to be on your own." Piccolo said. Sakura gave him a look. "Don't look at me like that girl." Piccolo growled. "I have my own training to work with, after six months I'll come back and train the both of you to use your Ki."

With that Piccolo flew back up in the air and took off once more. Sakura sighed and looked at Gohan. She gave him a thoughtful look. Then she smiled she knew of one way that could give them an edge in training. However giving that they are on a different planet it was unlikely that they knew about chakra.

"Hey Gohan, take a seat will you?" Sakura said. When Gohan did Sakura told him that she was going to train him in a different source of power for know, this was so that he could learn a thing or two about chakra. The young man before her nodded his head.

Gohan seemed to absorb everything that she said. So he was in shock when Sakura made a cross sign with her middle and index fingers she yelled out. "Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" Three clones of her self appeared. "These Gohan are shadow clones." Sakura told Gohan. "You'll be able to do this but first we have to work on your chakra network, so let's get started." Gohan could only smile as he nodded his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Roshi Island…**

Roshi never thought that he would once again have students study under him once more. He once told Tien Shinhan that he would like to train him in his style so that the Kamekashin wouldn't die with him. As he stood in front of Sasuke and Kakashi he had a feeling that the two of them would be his last students.

"Okay listen up I'm going to train you the same way that I trained Goku and Krillin and my other students all those years ago." Roshi said. "It won't be easy though and that you can leave at any time." Kakashi looked at Sasuke who shrugged his shoulders.

Kakashi looked back at the old man and nodded. "We'll do it, what ever it takes to get strong." Roshi nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Other world…**

Naruto looked at the path that would take him and Goku to King Kai's planet. He can't really see the end of it and knew that this wasn't going to easy. Looking though his pockets he took out a scroll. "Hey Goku has the food come yet?" The Blond asked.

"Not yet, man I'm so hungry right now." Goku said. "Hey got any more of those bars?" Naruto gave him a questioning look before he took out another granola bar. "We'll move out once the food gets here." Naruto said as he tossed it to Goku. Setting the scroll down he looked though several before finding one that should work.

After awhile a small truck load of food was brought to the two of them. It was enough food to last awhile since they had no clue how long it was going to be. Naruto took out a blank scroll. "Hey were did you learn that anyways?" Goku asked as Naruto.

Naruto looked back at the older man. "My grandfather, he also taught my father as well. My mother had taught the both of them." Naruto said. "You see my clan was very powerful with seals." Naruto said with a sad smile. "It was what made them feared by other nations." Naruto started to place some food on one of the scrolls.

"That and Hidden Swirling Tides also had the highest technology anyone had ever seen before." Naruto said as he finished the last of the food and places several scrolls in one of his pockets. "I have no doubt that if Mothers village wasn't destroyed it would have shared it with the rest of the world." Naruto took out other scroll.

"I'm sure none of this would be new to you." Naruto said as they had gotten on Snake way after eating a few apples. "My mom made a few designs for a mode of transportation. I have yet to test them." With a few hand signs and a proof of smoke, a vehicle That Goku once saw as a kid was now on Snake way.

"It's a hover bike." Naruto said getting on, Goku followed close behind. "It runs on chakra. But I can go pretty fast with this one." Goku took one look at it and gave Naruto a smile. "I'll think I'll fly there." Goku said. Naruto looked at him. "The Guide said that it was ten thousand miles." Goku nodded.

"Goku I would feel better if you just got on." Naruto said. "It'll save time and energy." Goku sighed and got on behind Naruto. He just hoped that Naruto was a better driver then Bulma was at his age. Once Goku was on Naruto started the engines for the hover bike and once it was warmed up Naruto took off with Goku holding on tight.

Several hours later Naruto had to stop and rest. It was a long journey and the two have gotten pretty far over the last several hours on the path way to King Kai's planet. Naruto opened up one of the scrolls with the food in it that was still warm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so hungry!"  
>"Shut up Sakura I'm thinking." Gohan said as he looked over the edge of the cliff where they had somehow appeared on when a T-rex was trying to have them for dinner. "I thought you were a ninja, so why are you acting like a baby?"<p>

Sakura gave him a pointed look. "I have a bad day okay?" Sakura said as she crossed her arms. Gohan sat down next to her and held her hand. "Did you love him?" Gohan asked. He had to guess that Sakura was thinking about her blond haired friend. Sakura however did say anything.

I don't know." She said as she looked down. "I'm only eleven, so I'm not really sure. I can tell you though he was always there for me when I needed him to be." Sakura then told him about her goofball of a team mate. About all the pranks he had pulled over the years and things like that. She told him about how her other friend Ino and Naruto became friends as well.

"The three of us were like family. For to Naruto that meant everything to him." Then a sad look came over her eyes. "But then Ino and eyes started having the same silly crush on Sasuke." Sakura started to play with a strain of her pink hair. "The three of us broke up and…" She didn't finish and Sakura brought her knees up and laid her head on them. "The look in his eyes when we told him, it broke my heart. He'll deny this but Both Ino and I saw the tears in his eyes."

Gohan frowned He didn't understand but he knew that breaking a friendship over a boy was stupid in his book. "Two out of the three of us Forgotten about the bond we used to share." Gohan gave her a questioning look. "Naruto never forgotten, it was in his last words." Sakura turned to the young man next to her. "Try to get some sleep, we have a long day of training tomorrow."

With that being said the two had laid down and closed their eyes, unknown to the two of them, that Piccolo was watching of the two. _What the hell am I doing? I should be training._ He thought to himself. As he watched to two rested he had felt this need to just watch them. He didn't understand at all. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three Days later…

"Hey Goku wake up." Naruto said as he looked at his blacked haired friend. "We're here." Goku opened his eyes. From where they were Both Naruto and Goku could see the end of Snake way. Getting off the bike and Naruto sealing it once more in his scroll the two made their way to the end of the path.

However when they got there they didn't see anything like a planet. That is until they had looked up. "There it is." Goku said. Naruto frowned. He knew that Goku could get there easily, but Naruto didn't have anyway of getting there. "Just how the hell do I get up there?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Gohan and Sakura…**

"Your doing good Gohan." Sakura said as she watched Gohan as he sat down to mediate so that he could focus his chakra. "Now once you feel it, we can start training you in it." Sakura stated as she was working on push up. This was going to be hard seeing as how there were no trees around to help with Gohan's control.

The young man was a fast learner. Understanding what Sakura had said about Chakra and what it could do. However something else had plans for the two as the T-rex from earlier came stomping their way. With a loud roar, Sakura and Gohan took off, hoping the damn thing would leave them alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The rest of Team Seven and Master Roshi…**

"And I thought Gai's training was weird." Kakashi said to himself as he ran with a fifty pound turtle shell on his back. Sasuke just glared at him and then at the old man. '_Some martial arts master.'_ Sasuke thought. To him this was a waste of time.

The old man had nothing to teach them as he thought he would. It was just running around delivering milk to locals, or trying to swim away from a shark. All of this with a turtle shell on their back. To Sasuke this wasn't training, and he had voiced it for the last few days too.

However Kakashi had felt something as he was training. He had felt alive again. Up until a day ago Kakashi couldn't keep up with the old man as he ran from them. Then there was something about his training that had bugged the twenty-three year old.

To Kakashi Master Roshi had a weird training style however the jounin form Konoha couldn't place it. Roshi would make them do things like wax a car with one hand and then wax it of with the other. Kakashi found it funny when they where painting a fence the other day.

They had to paint them differently then how they did in Konoha. They had to keep their wrist locked as they painted the fence up and down. Again, the big broads had to be done with their right hands and the smaller boards with their left hands. To Sasuke this was a waste of his time. He could be training with a real master but Kakashi had told him to stay. A Day after they had arrived at a new Island and started their training Krillin only staying because he was afraid of Goku's wife Chi-Chi, a fat man with a sword came by and told Kakashi, Krillin and Sasuke that they we're invited to Kami's look out.

"If you want to go I can't stop you." Roshi had said. "However all that I ask is that you keep the turtle shell on your back." Sasuke looked at the old man like he was crazy. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and sighed, there was no way to stop him.

"I place a gravity seal on your shell." Kakashi said. "Focus chakra into it and it'll add the weight that you'll need." Kakashi also handed the last Uchiha a few fire scrolls. "I'm not sure how much this will help in our fight with the Saiyans but it doesn't hurt to train for when we get home." Kakashi said.

"Also I think it might be best if you climb Korin Tower." Krillin said. "Trust me, it'll help and you would need to climb it in order to get to the tower." Krillin said. He remembered what Goku had said about it when he came back after being gone for three years to train.

"Do I really have to keep the shell on?" Sasuke asked. Roshi nodded. "Trust me you'll be stronger and faster in no time." Roshi said as he gave Sasuke a thumb up." Once again Sasuke sighed. Kakashi saw the look on Sasuke's face.

"The training may even help you in killing your brother." Kakashi saw the dark look in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke was so dead sent in killing Itachi that Kakashi and Naruto had almost given up on trying to stop him. "Fine, but I'm taking it off after a year." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

Krillin pulled out a capsule and in a puff of smoke there was a hover car. "Get in. It'll be awhile before we get to Korin Tower." Sasuke followed the shorter man. As he did he turned to Kakashi. "I'll see you in a half a year Sensei." Sasuke said.

A minute later they were gone. "That boy has some darkness in his heart." Roshi said. Kakashi sighed. "I feel like I have failed him." Roshi placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "There are time that we all fail in teaching, now come on it's time for you to sand the floor." Roshi said with a smile, this cause Kakashi to wonder if he made the right choice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Vegeta are we there yet?" Nappa asked. Vegeta was getting mad this had been going on since they had left. "No Nappa now shut the hell up!" The com link then went quieted once more and just as Vegeta was about to go back to sleep.

"Hey Vegeta, want to play 'I spy?' " Nappa asked. Vegeta was slowly losing it. "No!" Vegeta shouted. In the third Space pod the youngest Saiyan was enjoying this. Once in awhile the Idiot that was Nappa would find way to piss Vegeta off. She would join in but Vegeta was already at his boiling point.

The com had gone quiet Once more and it looked like that Nappa would finally shut up. Once again getting ready to take a nap, only to wake up to Nappa once again saying. "Vegeta, Ve... ge... ta, hey Vegeta?" Nappa started. "Are we there yet?"

If space could carry sound you would have heard two things. One would be the prince of all Saiyans Screaming at Nappa 'to shut the fuck up!' and the other would be the youngest of the three laughing her butt off, well after she had turned off the com before doing so.

To Be Continued…

Well there you are, Chapter three. Now there are a few things that I changed. One of them being that how long it took them to get to the end of Snake way. I didn't even bother to do Princess Snake or the Home for Infinite Losers. To me they just sounded dumb. Besides, Naruto was there to make sure that Goku stayed on the path, and that he had food with him.

Another change that I did was how Roshi trained Kakashi and Sasuke. I felt that Roshi had a Mr. Miyagi feel to him. Points go out to you if you can name the movie. While not as strong in martial arts it just felt right to have Roshi Train this way, now I did keep some of the training he did for Krillin and Goku though I forgot the most of it.

I'm still having trouble naming the female Saiyan so if anyone has any Ideas let me know. Well that's it. So until next update.

Kidan Out.


End file.
